


Crowded bathroom

by peka



Series: Berry`s secret [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cherryberry - Freeform, Cute blue, Fem!red, Manipulative blue, Read the tags of the first part, Thicc blue, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, mmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peka/pseuds/peka
Summary: Red finds out about  blue`s buff bodyThen blue hits him and he passes outSorry cherry but it`s gotta stay a secret as long as blue`s aliveWill make no sense if you haven`t read the first part





	1. Never judge a book by iy`s cover

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at giving titles  
> ..and writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote this chapter

Blue was an innocent cinnamon roll , everyone including red knew that , so he allowed baby blue to tackle him into long tight hugs that seemed a bit too strong for a kid. Heck ,he was (literally) dragged from his spot at the coutch by blue to his bedroom at night for his everynight " friendship sleepover ", and sometimes even carried like a sack ofpotatoes , what was more shocking was blue`s abnormal strength ,or maybe he was just too weak? Being overpowered by a kid? No wonder every one considered him pathetic in underfell.

And because of that ,stretch never payed mind to his suspicions when he brought that topic , so red never dared to bring it up again , to not embarass himself further at being overpowered by the town`s blue bean.

one day blue went to get papyrus home , the bundle of energy went to muffet`s to fetch his lazy bro who was propably passed out and uterly wasted , when he entered ALL the patrons went quiet , unlike the lively room it was a few minutes ago the pastry shop was as quiet as a moldsmal ,exept for a few "cuuute~" and "awwwww" whisperes .

Blue took in the praise not oblivious to the pure brat image they saw him as , nor the babying due to theyr silence excluding him from their "grown up" talks and watching their tonges to not say "bad words" during their drunken haze in front of him and ruin his " innocence"

It made him so frustrated he wanted to punch somebody to let off some steam .

Well , not something that extreme ,  but he still could get a revenge~ if they considered him a kid , then he`s surely going to be one tonight !

Blue internally smirked as he made his best puppy eyes ,turned his eyelights into big blue sparkling stars , he was always good at getting whatever he wanted mwahahaha!

"ARE THOSE.... CAKES?!"

half an hour later he exited the pastry shop with a bag full of freshly baked cakes ,and a wasted papyrus in his arms,  he had fun ! he even sat on that hot bunny`s lap  .

The next morning papyrus surprisingly woke up in his bed , confused and disoriented as heck , he made his way downstairs almost tripping on his slippers , the lively house had so many colors that made his headache worsen ,and the sound of pots and pans clacking made him cover his non existent ears.

Blue who was at the kitchen heared his brother`s groaning and immediately stopped whatever he was doing and emerged out of the kitchen with a glass of water , papyrus couldn`t be more grateful , his bro was so cool

"hey bro ? how did i get here? did _you.."_ he knew he was supposed to wake up at the trash bin at the back of the pastry shop with the other patrons because muffet kept complaining about the drool on her furniture . He knew the idea was grotesque , how could such a smoll fragile thing carry him all  the way home , but he couldn`t process how he got here , he was too gone to teleport.

Blue suddently turned silent

"I ASKED SOME OF THE GUARDS TO CARRY YOU HERE PAPY! "

"Thank bro , you`re the best "

"MWEHEHE! NO PROBLEM BROTHER"

Phew, that was close , if you think blue`s strength came from alphy`s training you were so wrong , at one point , blue understood that his strength was overwhelming , and he had to learn how to control it , when he was younger he refrained from using any sort of power in fear of harming someone , he had to know how to control it first , so at his first sparring battle with alphy ,he held back so much that he couldn`t even summon an attack , he didn`t want to harm his friend , and that mislead people into thinking that he had weak magic ,but with time he was able to use small amounts of energy that fit such a cute _harmless_ ball of marshmallow.

The "first" time he managed to summon an attack , they were both screaming of joy , alphys looked so proud of him , and he was proud of himself more! So he hugged alphys , he was a bit overwhelmed so he didn`t pay attention to how alphys scream of joy contorted into one of pain...  
He let go , alphys looked so confused , then brushed it off because it was a very tiring day after training the guards , and that she was exhausted.

No one would ever suspects him of having such strength , they didn`t know that one punch of his could wreck an entire house ,and what they didn`t know couldn`t hurt them , in fact he had so much magick that sometimes even his body couldn`t handle it, he couldn`t sleep at night and didn`t stand staying still , so he needed ways of releasing the exess by summoning an ecto body.

one day when he enters the bathroom he immediatly summons it ,nothing much, just a super thicc buff ecto body,no way of denying this : he was hot with that six pack of ecto muscle .

he started talking to his reflection in the mirror with his deep voice that made the ground tremble , then he suddently heard a sound , turning he saw red sitting on the bathroom lid with his hands on his stomach trying to block the offending sounds that came from it, well , blue _did_ cook something a bit too unfreindly for a stomach , anyways.

Red was SO **CUTE**!

But his cute cherry doppleganger was so shocked out of his mind that he didnt`t seem to shy out or realise how awkward this situation is.

While red was paralysed from shock , blue telepported next to him and hit him on the back of his skull , maybe a bit too hard .... smoll cherry was out cold 

Welp , maybe that hit would make him forget what he just saw .

Or propably make him forget what happened theese past three days.


	2. What a beast!

Red woke up as usual in blue`s .. scooter ? bed he couldn`t figure out how the thing didn`t fall despite having two wheel shaped bed feet , even after years of studying theoretical physics , stars , this place was so weired , he wanted to go home , he missed his strong  ~~brother~~ boss .

when he proudly talked about him to blue and stretch their reaction wasn`t the one he expected , instead of the cowering in awe  at the mere mention of his name  ~~ _thanks to that his coccyx was saved in many ocasions_~~  , he was faced with angry faces asking him if he was ok ,and that he could spend the rest of his miserable life with them in their sugary underground filled with rainbows and unicorns.

Never!!!

He was going back home ! he was sick of this love or be loved law , of stretche`s no—cursing policy , of blue`s healthy diet program  ~~he was _not_ fat ,just a bit chubby.~~

 ~~~~ ~~~~if only that stupid machine worked , when he first came to this universe it was a trial run , the machine had in fact magnificently functionned , but just a few minutes before his departure to go back to underfell he and stretch heared a loud bang , the unmistakable sound of an explosion, the machine was no more.

His reminiscence was cut short by The loud clanking of pots and pans and the suddently turned on radio playing a new NTT remix , naturally blue was the cause of all this clatter , he was such an energentic early bird. 

What was weired was that he could feel something familiar in the way he just woke up , something he was used to waking up to back at home , he couldn`t pinpoint what it was until he tried to get up.

An unbearable headache at the back of his skull, it wasn`t anything new , he was used to being knocked out by gaster whenever he refused to sleep , that was before the old shmug suddently  ~~fell ass first into the core~~  dissapeared , or by monsters who tried to kidnap him at his post ,thank god that was bosse`s patrol area ,none of them could make it out alive from his brother`s wrath , boss made sure of it.

Anyways back to the topic at hand, he couldn`t remember what happened last nigh , it was weired ,did he become amnesic?

he put two and two and.....maybe someone hit him so hard he lost consciousness ?could it even be possible in this stupidly friendly unisverse?

 _who couldv`e done this_? And  _how_  did he end up here? Absolutely no one came to his mind.

Standing up he felt so dizzy he fell on the floor with a loud thumb , the ruckus downstares in the kitchen suddently came to a halt , and he could distinguish the sound of fast agile steps walking up the stairs ,coming closer to  ~~their~~   ~~~~(blue always dragged him here to sleep with him) blue`s bedroom ,two small knoks on the door , and then a worried blue opened the door and walked in.

"OH MY GOD RED! WHAT HAPPENED ?" Red looked up to blue from where he was lying, trying to overcome the brain numbing pain he felt in his head and grimaced , angry pinkinkish tears poking from his eye sockets , cute adorably small hands on the back of his head in an attempt to ease the pain , big red eyelights glaring at the floor

 ~~that was too cute !~~  blue thought while picking him up bridal style and put him on the bed. "DONT SAY ANYTHING RED , YESTERDAY YOU... "

blue looked away trying to find a proper alibi for this situation , no , he can`t say that cherry fell off the stairs , that hit was too precise for an accident , he had to think of something , anything , quick  !

Blue`s thoughts were cut by soft snoring noises , he looked back at the bed and found a soundly sleeping smoll skele in his super cool motorcycle bed ,and no , it`s not a scooter , he doesn`t get how red keeps confounding a boring scooter with a super cool motorcycle !

Anyways .At least that bought him some time .

He  _ **h a d**_  to find a proper excuse before red wakes up again, Making his way back down to the kitchen he was greeted with a smell he was way accustomed to

"MWEH?!"

HIS TACOS WERE BURNING! Again ! Could this day worsen any more ?

Frustrated , he  **punched**  the wall next to the burning pan , making a loud " _boom"_  , and a crack in the wall ,he winced , now he had to fix that too..

Papy woke up because of the loud bang downsaitrs , usually he was used to the racket and could sleep throught it , but a bang like that could "wake the dead" ba—dum—tsss , does it count as a pun ? It is a pun right ? Because papyrus is a skeleton ? Should it be even considered funny? 

Paps poked his head out of his dark messy room , inhaling the smoke that invaded the living room from the kitchen and coughed .

How does he cough at this but never coughs at the disgusting smoke of his sigarettes? 

"is anything wrong bro? Are you ok?" Luckily , his bro was used to this kind of explosions and didn`t ask what was the cause of this one.

Blue ran to his brother upstairs ,making a panicked face , this situation can be used for his benefit , it was an opportunity to get pap out of the house !

"PAAPYYYY , IM FINE BUT MY TACOS EXPLOADED ! MWAAAAHHHH , THOSE WERE THE LAST INGREDIENTS I HAD !"

sans exclaimed with  ~~fake~~  tears , and a sad pouting face.

stretch lazily smiled at the smoller one "wow bro , must`ve been an _exploding_ meal , nyeheheh"

Blue pouted "PAPYYY ! THIS IS A CRITICAL SITUATION !!!  WHAT COULD WE EAT NOW? WHO ELSE COULD MAKE A CULLINARY MASTERPIECE THAT COULD RIVAL MINE?"

Sans exclaimed kneeling and striking an over dramatic pose very similar to napstaton`s ones during his shows.

paps patted his brother`s head , "don`t worry bro , im going to get us some grub from that restaurent you love so much in hotlands , what was his name again?"

"IT`S GRILLBY`S PAPPY!" Sans mock—whined , with an undertone of excitement.

" WILL YOU REALLY DO THAT FOR ME?!" ,making his oh so adorable starry eyes , giving pap a hopeful puppy look.Sans knew that pap hated grease , that`s why he was so thin.

"Of course bro , anything for you." pap smiled.

Oh Boy, blue considers himself the luckiest monster in the whole underground for having such a brother ,he was so cool .

"THANK YOU PAPPY ! I LOVE YOU" then sans genuinely smiled and hugged him.

Pap went back to his room to wear his orange sweater and walked out of it with the grace of a potato sac , bid his brother goodbye , then went out according to sans`s plans .

now that sans was alone he grinned , struck a pose like he was thinking hard. 

"  **mweheheh , now how could i make it work ? "** he mumbled with his deep voice

This is a challenge , but the sansational sans is up to it.

 


	3. Im bad with titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :))))))  
> Im sorry it took so long to put this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was going to be a full i lost the second part.  
> I`ll add it later.

blue went back to the lively colorful kitchen filled with various cooking tools and ustensils he and pap found in the dump , but paps always took the sharp knives away and hid them , even though sans was way older .

It`s really funny , becuse it was less than five years ago that sans used to take stretch over his knee and give him a good lesson about misbehaving .

while humming his ost , he felt nostalgic, remembering the first time he cooked , it kind of angers him , of all things blue was , stupid wasn`t in that list .

ever since papy was an adorably energetic baby bones he always insisted on cooking , he adored making his special spaghetti , it was his favorite hobby before his lazyness took over .

 one day sans offered to make dinner instead of him , because it was so late and pap hasn't even entered the kitchen , pap seemed hungry too , but made no movement towards the kitchen , it was kind of refreshing after spending so much time eating spaghetti , he really was excited ,

unfortunately due to his eagerness , while adding salt , he shook the bottle so hard that the cover popped open and the whole content poured on the now ruined taco ,did he lose his touch? ... sans didn't want to waste that food , he had to mask the salty taste with something strong and sweet like ...  _ketchup_  !!!

When adding it to his tacos , his grip was too strong and the whole bottle  _exploaded_  ....

with no hope of that being edible , especially for his brother who was  _very_  picky about his food, he chose to make it a prank .

he knew that papyrus would refuse to eat his meal , he expected him to make his funny googly eyed face and jump out from the window and scream ''nope'' , what sans didn`t anticipate when he served it to papyrus , was that papyrus would take the food somehow reluctantly and ate it without any protest .

sans was baffled , he wasn't serious about giving this as a meal for papyrus , heck , was it even edible ?? did It look like it was???did papyrus culinary standards drop? or did he develop a taste for overly cooked super salty ketchup filled tacos???

sans was highly bewildered and confused , he didn`t feel this way since the day the riverperson misteriously dissapeared from the timeline.

calming his thoughts ,  sans decided to be reasonable , maybe his bro was playing along  and was trying to prank him back , he decided to ask him about the taste , papyrus looked like he was asked a 20000 g question at that napstaton show they watch every evening , after a few minutes , of silence ,"wow bro , uh.. this .. i—i have never ate something like this "

"It`s really good"

sans saw right through him that very millisecond , papy lied.

Sans eyelights dissapeared .

''this is so good it made my bones rattle , great job bro''

the lie in addition to the pun irritated sans to no extent, papyrus seemed relieved that those words came out of his mouth despite the obvious agony it was in , how unnecessary , why would his own brother lie to him ? , he wasn't going to get upset over a cooking gone wrong, He wasn`t going to be childlike and cry over something so minor and unimportant!

did he think he was a brat he could sweet talk just to keep him in a freaking happy go lucky world ????!!! Where he was the coolest and everything he did was right and perfect??!

he hated that . so sans decided to push , not only his brother , but everybody else , he wanted to see how much longer they could take until they broke and finally spell the truth ,  ** _ ~~not that he enjoyed that , nope , he isn`t a sadist , definetely not~~_**   , he needed to make the most disgusting food  , a food that would make any monster , even queen toriel cringe.

this was his punishment for those dirty liars .

so when one day after training , alph asked if he wanted to hang out with her , blue liked spending time with friends so he accepted the invitation , alphy introduced him to many of her hobbies , watching anime and stuff ect... , they kept doing cool stuff without paying mind to the time , suddently blue felt hungry , alphys decided to give him some of the leftovers , he was really excited at the prospect of eating a meal cooked by a friend , it was so long he hasn`t eaten food that wasn`t made by him or his bro , but after one single bite of the unreconisable food , his happy mood shattered like a mirror , he didn`t dare to ask what it was, but he found what he was looking for , his sensei , the only monster in the underground with such an amazingly horrifying skill ,sans saw a golden opportunity and asked cooking lessons , because , who could cook worse than alphys?

soon , that would be him.

From that day , every time their "training" ends  ~~that mostly consisted of holding back~~  , A way more interesting training startes , it was fun , even if he lowkey was angry at alphys for lying to him about the guard, he knew she wasn`t planning on letting him join it ,not like he wanted to be a guardsman ; he just had to put on a facade of an overly excited kid with naive dreams , where his performance was obviously one of a looser ,and tadaaa~ it inforces the baby image everyone gets of him .

 

It allows him to step on people`s feet whenever he wants , to sesecretly laugh at theyr faces whenever they eat his "food made with lots of love" , it was his revenge , silly as it is ; it was hilarious watching his poor victims face gradually contort into shock , confusion , disbelief , and finally acceptance .

~~with the same pathetic lie trailing after.~~

it was refreshing when he first met red , mweh , his doppelganger was not just honest to him , he was so brutally honest he made blue want to crush him in a hug until he dusts.

Of course blue would **never**  hurt a single bone on his body , and who would even **d a r e** think about it would have a **b a d t i m e.**

it was truly cute watching his little cherry's face showing many emotions except grumpiness for once in such a short amount of time , almost comical ,he had an oh so adorable look of disbelief , like muffet slapped him with all of her six hands at once, and the look of his face wasn't the only honest thing, red criticised his food , it was like sweet music to his non existent ears , he wasn't treated like a child , but talked to like a normal adult !  ,He was respected ! probably because red never judged people by their appearence ,Most people mistake red`s attitude for hostility , but he knows red tries , he knows that this is the closest thing he can manage to a friendly conversation , red seemed to tense at every one who would enter the same room he was in , threatening or not , his poor sweetheart never let his guard down after years of being in that horrible universe , wasn`t he lucky the machine exploaded before he went back there?! ,he wanted to protect ~~his~~   smoll red bean and make it feel safe and happy.

but red's charade ended when a dark shadow loomed over him , papy was livid , he took red's hand and teleported them away for a ''talk'' , sans knew what that meant , is this what people get for being honest to him?

 blue kept making foods worse than the ones before by time , waiting for the moment people finally snap . Sometimes  ~~papy escapes for dear life~~  goes to muffet to have dinner , and blue finds himsef home alone with cherry , he makes sure to make the most delicious delicacy red has ever tasted , when papy comes back home during these times , he mistakes red's genuine compliments for fake ones .and blue needed red to LoVe his food , so he would let his guard down when he eats it .

so blue can add '' secret ingredients '' sometimes , that the other one wouldn't notice.

when blue`s done with the taco sauce he teleports to the true lab .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised i write chapters when i`m at my grandma`s house


End file.
